Harvest Moon - en historia
by MJProductions
Summary: Eliaz flyr storstadslivet och flyttar till Wåffelön för att börja om på nytt. A/N: Eliaz är en OC. Resten är karaktärer från spelet Tree of Tranquility.


**A/N**: Historien baseras på Harvest Moon - Tree of Tranquility, med en pojk som heter Eliaz.

* * *

Eliaz var på en båt på väg långt ifrån sitt hem. Hans hem, som kunde beskrivas som en storstadsdjungel med byggnader lika höga som berg och lika många människor som blommor på en äng.  
Bredvid honom på båten stod en god vän till honom, Kapten Pascal. Det var hans båt de reste med till en främmande ö.  
"Har du sett broschyren för ön?" frågade Pascal medan han puffade på sin pipa.  
Han drog fram ett papper ur sin ficka. Texten på broschyren löd:  
_"Fabulös farm. Hjärtliga hem. Ett underbart liv på den rustika Wåffel Ön väntar dig. Kom och upplev en äkta bondes paradis."_  
"För en så'n som du, Eliaz, är detta verkligen paradiset." sa han med ett vänligt leende.  
"Jag hoppas du har rätt, gode vän." svarade han och lade en vänskaplig hand på Pascals axel.  
"Det finns verkligen ingen bättre ö än detta. Det är ganska… intressant att du valt bort stadslivet för det här. Hur kommer det sig? Så modigt att bege sig iväg på egen hand." sa Pascal.  
"Jag har mina anledningar." svarade Eliaz och blickade ut över havet.  
Där borta vid horisonten möttes han av en ö, inte särskilt stor, men med ett mystisk, varmt sken kring sig. En regnbåge syntes till och fiskmåsarna flög högt uppe i skyn. Eliaz drog ett djupt andetag och lät havsbrisen smeka hans kind. Det här skulle gå bra, han skulle klara av att leva ensam. Detta var perfekt.  
Plötsligt från ingenstans kom mörka moln och efter bara någon minut var det en storm. Pascal bad Eliaz gå in och sätta sig inne i hytten.

"Hur mår du egentligen?" frågar Pascal som såg att Eliaz var alldeles grön i ansiktet. Elias kände hur det snurrade i huvudet och allt blev bara svart.

* * *

I mörkret såg han plötsligt en kvinna stå framför honom. Hon hade långt, blått flätat hår och en vacker skir klänning. Han märkte att hon såg oroad ut. Sedan försvann hon lika snabbt som hon dök upp och allt blev svart igen.

* * *

Eliaz vaknade upp i en säng. Den vaggande känslan han hade haft ute på havet var borta. Han satte ner fötterna på marken och ställde sig prövande upp. Allt var stilla. Han gick ut ur det lilla rummet och nerför en korridor. På vardera sida var det flera dörrar. Vart de ledde visste han inte. Tillslut kom han till en trappa. Han gick nerför den och kom till vad som såg ut att vara en entré.

"Åh, du är vaken och uppe!" Hörde han plötsligt en röst utropa.  
Eliaz vände sig om och möttes av två kvinnor. Den ena, en kort, äldre kvinna med rullad lugg och blommigt förkläde var den som hade pratat med honom. Den andra, en yngre kvinna, med kort eldigt år och grön klänning gav honom ett varmt leende.  
"Är du säker på att du är tillräckligt bra för att vara uppe och gå?" frågade den äldre kvinnan.  
"Det är ingen fara med mig, jag kan försäkra er." svarade Eliaz och log övertygande.  
"Det verkar som att du inte är van vid att resa över havet?" frågade den äldre med ett hånfullt skratt.  
"Du svimmade som en prinsessa!"  
Eliaz rodnade och böjde på huvudet.  
"Jag ber om ursäkt om jag varit till besvär."  
"Ingen fara." svarade den äldre.  
"Du måste vara aningen förvirrad." sa den yngre kvinnan.  
"Mitt namn är Colleen och det är jag som äger det här hotellet: Sundae Inn."  
"Och jag är Yolanda, hotellets kock!" svarade den äldre.  
"Stadens doktor, Jin, tog hit dig igår med Pascal och borgmästaren." berättade Colleen.  
"Du gjorde en dramatisk entré här på ön i alla fall, alla vet redan vem du är."  
Både Yolanda och Colleen skrattade högt åt detta medan Eliaz kände hur hans kinder hettade till.  
"Åhå, så han är vaken nu."  
En man, med grått hår och grön väst kom fram och greppade Eliaz hand.  
"Det är jag som är Jake. Colleen är min fru och vi har hand om det här hotellet tillsammans. Trevligt att äntligen få träffa dig."  
Eliaz kunde inget annat än att nicka till svar. Allt var så nytt och överväldigande.  
"Det lät som att du drömde en mardröm eller något i natt." sa Colleen och lade en hand på Eliaz arm.  
"Sov du oroligt?"  
Eliaz stod tyst ett tag och tänkte tillbaka på drömmen han hade haft. Kvinnan med det långa flätade håret som sett så orolig ut.  
"Jag drömde faktiskt en väldigt… verklig dröm." förklarade Eliaz.  
"Eller verklig vet jag inte, men det känns snarare som ett minne än en dröm. Jag såg en kvinna, med långt flätat hår och en vacker skir klänning. Hon såg väldigt änglalik ut."  
"En änglalik dam?" frågade Yolanda.  
"Vilken komplimang, att du tycker något sån't om mig…"  
"Såja, mamma." sa Jake och skakade på huvudet.  
"Det kan likaväl ha varit Colleen."  
"Åh älskling." sa Colleen och blinkade mot sin man.  
"I vilket fall som helst så ville borgmästaren träffa dig så fort du mår bättre." sa Jake.  
"Han är nog vid stadshuset. Sväng bara vänster här ute så kommer du dit."  
Eliaz nickade och vinkade farväl.

När Eliaz kom ut sträckte han på sig och tog ett djupt andetag. Luften på ön doftade salt och solsken, så mycket friskare än vad han var van vid.  
"God morgon nykomling, jag ser att du är på fötterna redan." sa en röst.  
"Härligt att du mår bättre! Jag är borgmästaren i staden, Hamilton heter jag!" "Trevligt att träffas, borgmästaren." sa Eliaz.  
"Det är jag som är Eliaz."  
De båda skakade hand med varandra. Borgmästaren Hamilton var en kort, rund man med ett varmt leende.  
"Välkommen till Wåffel ön. En bättre ö får du leta länge och väl efter!" sa Hamilton med ett leende.  
"Om du känner dig tillräckligt kry kan jag ge dig en rundtur på ön?"  
"Gärna!" utbrast Eliaz.  
Hamilton började med att visa öns centrum. Den lilla allt-i-allo butiken som låg på huvudgatan, Hamnen och Wåffeltorget.  
"Här har vi marknader då och då." förklarade Hamilton.  
"Jag tänkte berätta om dem olika distrikten på ön också, så du kan hitta bättre."  
Borgmästaren gav Eliaz en karta och öppnade upp den.  
"Det distriktet vi är i nu kallas centrum." förklarade borgmästaren och pekade på den södra delen av ön.  
"Öster om där vi är nu ligger Wåffeltorget. Norr om Centrum kommer distriktet Lönnsjön där stadens kyrka ligger."  
Eliaz lyssnade noga på vad borgmästaren sa och tittade på den välritade kartan medan Hamilton pekade på de olika distrikten.  
"Sedan har vi Gruv distriktet där det även finns en smyckes- och verktygsbutik. Nordligast på ön ligger Brownie farm distriktet där du kan köpa mat till dina djur och frön till din odling.  
Hamilton hade börjat gå bort från hotellet till en väg som ledde till den östra delen av ön.  
"Nu har vi kommit till ditt distrikt som heter Karamellflodsdistriktet. Där bor du nu, vi har redan flyttat in alla dina möbler dit."  
Hamilton stannade utanför en pittoresk stuga med en vacker utsikt över havet. Eliaz tittade länge och väl på sitt nya hem.  
"Jag hoppas att du ska trivas." sa Hamilton.

Borgmästaren vinkade sedan adjö och Eliaz gick in genom grinden till sin gård.


End file.
